


The Brace of Duty

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Series: Effie Trilogy [2]
Category: Astarotte no Omocha!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Paizuri, Pregnant Sex, Succubus, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Mercileda, in the middle of her second pregnancy, sends a decree through the kingdom to find a milk fairy for her daughter. The selection process is very hands-on, and she warms up with Ursula beforehand. Effie's important day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brace of Duty

That Queen Mercileda had gotten pregnant for a second time surprised no one. She was a succubus, and the ruler of the kingdom of Ygvarland at that. Her harem was grand in scale, with males of every race, and a few females for variety. Everyone in the kingdom wanted to claim that her first time had been with him. That was a secret known only to the queen’s closest friends.

The surprising thing about this pregnancy was when it had happened. There was a brief period when the queen, on the day of her coronation, vanished. With all the people the queen saw in a week, that one anomaly could impregnate her seemed low. Regardless, the people of Ygvarland were happy. The queen’s libido was limitless, even when she was pregnant. There were some things she would only do with the people closest to her. It’s from one of those people that the first accounts of this story begin.

Mercileda was in the lounge, looking over the paperwork that had been submitted to her. She wanted her first daughter, Princess Astarotte, to have a castle for herself. Something to help her learn how to rule on a smaller scale before she took the throne.

That would require a staff, especially a Kylbringa, or milk fairy. Succubi drank a lot of milk when they were young; the texture and taste of it was similar to semen, and it was still a good refresher once they hit puberty. There were stories of succubi and Kylbringa that were living together out in the countryside, something that Mercileda found amusing. She was looking for a young milk fairy who could provide for Lotte’s needs while she was busy with royal and sexual duties.

“Your highness, your meal,” said Ursula.

Ursula was Merci’s bodyguard. She had short, brown hair with dog ears atop her head, olive skin and a frame that hid something that the casual members of her harem couldn’t measure up to. Ursula had brought in a lot of pastries, all in preparation for this afternoon’s selection. She sat across from her queen, taking in her figure. She was only 19, and had H cup breasts that had only grown larger with her pregnancy. Her belly had expanded significantly, hanging out of her skimpy clothing. In the back of her mind, Ursula was wondering if the queen would let her give her a child, but that was not her duty to ask.

“These pastries are nice,” said Mercileda, taking a bite out of a cream puff, “but I’m looking for something a little more filling. Ursula, would you mind pulling it out?”

“I’ve been standing ready to go since I got in here, your highness,” said Ursula.

Ursula removed her clothes quickly. She had dressed light, for the weather was warm. Ursula was a Varhund. She had the body of a woman, with ample F cup breasts, but above her pussy was a hard, throbbing cock. Many women in her race had one. Hers was long and thicker than many of the men in the queen’s harem. The semen had a flavor that Mercileda liked that stood apart from the rest of her harem. Her succubus instincts were flowing through her body, and she was ready to feed.

Mercileda lay down on the couch. She pushed aside the straps of fabric on her clothes and pulled down her stockings. Her nipples and pussy had darkened with her second pregnancy, but still had a recognizable pink tint to them. Her tail curled around the couch. Merci rubbed the end of her tail against Ursula’s nipples. Ursula’s penis shook in reaction.

“I’m hard all over,” said Ursula. “You’re as good as ever, my queen.”

“Call me Merci,” she whispered.

Ursula rubbed the head of her cock against Merci’s plump belly. She slowly moved her shaft onto her queen’s stomach, massaging it with slow back and forth motions. “You’re so smooth,” she said. Ursula brushed the head of her penis past Mercileda’s protruding navel. The small nub of flesh pushed up against her tip. The tiny concentrated point of pleasure made Ursula’s body feel hot and sweaty. She could see that Merci was turned on too.

“Are you liking my pregnant belly?” asked Mercileda.

“It’s cute,” said Ursula. “Your breasts have swollen, too.”

“Would you like to experience them, like always?” said Mercileda.

“Please, hurry,” said Ursula.

Mercileda sat up on the couch, freeing her breasts from any remaining clothing. She pinched her nipples between her fingers, watching them lengthen and stiffen underneath her grip. Ursula held her cock to her queen’s face. Merci took a deep breath, letting the scent of the dog girl’s male and female parts wash over her body. She grabbed a breast in each hand, and squeezed the thick cock between her mounds. She pressed her breasts in, letting her sweaty flesh and pointed nipples run over Ursula’s lower half.

“You can cum any time you want,” said Mercileda, “Give me some of that sweet white stuff.”

She stroked Ursula, feeling the penis tremble when it came into contact with her soft breasts. Ursula’s breathing grew heavier. She looked down. Her pussy was wet, and some precum was coating the head of her cock, mixing with Merci’s saliva. A white, slippery liquid was pooling on the tip of the queen’s nipples. Ursula started to open her mouth, but Merci responded before she could get a word out.

“It’s already at that stage,” said Merci, “I’ll let you drink it some other time. I have a more important use for my milk today.”

“I understand,” said Ursula. The succubus milk was dripping onto her shaft. Merci’s breast squeezings became smoother and faster, bringing her closer to orgasm. She groaned. “Is this... what you wanted, Merci?” she said.

“It looks delicious,” said Mercileda, her words becoming mumbled as she wrapped her mouth around Ursula’s head, going down to the top of the shaft. With her mouth full of Ursula’s penis, she asked for her to shoot as much as she could. Merci wrapped her breasts around Ursula’s loins. With that final squeeze, Ursula came, releasing a wad of syrupy semen into Merci’s mouth.

Mercileda swallowed, some of the cum dripping off her lips, and released her mouth from Ursula’s penis. The familiar feeling of the warm cream sliding down her throat and into her stomach re-energized her. “That was really thick. I can always count on you Ursula,” she said. “Looks like you’re still hard. How about an afternoon snack?” She spread her legs, revealing her wet pussy. With her delicate fingers, she spread her labia, revealing her darkened snatch to Ursula.

The bodyguard rubbed her hand across her shaft, her cock hardening to its limit. She touched her tip, still dripping with semen, into the entrance of Mercileda’s pussy. Merci let go of her lips. They closed around Ursula’s cock. She slid in slowly, pushing deeper, then pulling in and out a bit, before giving one hard thrust, and the futanari girl was in up to the base of her shaft. She moved back and forth, loving the erotic, squishy noise coming out from where she and Mercileda met. She slid past the wet folds, staining them with her cum.

Ursula grabbed onto Merci’s legs, and leaned in for a kiss. Her breasts dangled over the gravid queen’s stomach, her nipples gliding across the flesh of her belly. Merci and Ursula wrapped their tongues around each other while Ursula thrust deep inside her queen. Her pussy had a feeling similar to masturbation, but it was closer to the sensations of her cock being spread across her body, including down below.

The queen’s chamber felt different when she was pregnant. It was wetter and fleshier, and a little wider on the inside. The way it clamped down, hungering for a cock, was as strong as always. The smell was more potent, too.

“What has your harem said about you these days?” asked Ursula, following through on her duty.

“They all really want to fuck a succubus when she’s pregnant,” said Mercileda, “I can’t tell if they want it for the experience of it or because it’s me. As long as I get my energy.”

“Your body is curvier than usual. It’s alluring to me, too,” said Ursula. She was as deep into Mercileda’s pussy as she could go. Her cock was sensitive from before, but she endured orgasming just yet.

“I need my nourishment down here, too,” said Mercileda. “Fill me up with your cum.”

“Your body is amazing, Merci,” said Ursula, “You get your energy from everywhere but your ass.”

“That doesn’t mean a little anal play isn’t fun,” said Mercileda, grunting. She played with her clitoris, the pleasure in her belly rising along with Ursula’s thrusts. Her pussy was growing tigher and wetter.

“Here you go!” shouted Ursula.

She and Mercileda shouted a pleasurable moan at the same time. Ursula’s second spurt poured into Merci’s pussy, painting her insides white. Some of it leaked back out, bubbling onto the couch. Ursula felt her cock soften inside her queen, and gently pulled it out. Merci picked it up with her hands and licked off the last drops of cum. She scooped some of the sticky juice pouring out of her pussy onto her fingers. Her and Ursula’s flavors mixed together, creating a nice compliment to the pastries.

Her breasts were trailing white lines of milk onto her stomach. Merci patted her stomach and looked up at Ursula. “You did a good job,” she said. “That’s not the only milk I’ll be tasting today, but it is the best.”

“It’s an honor, Mercileda,” said Ursula.

* * *

A decree had gone out through Ygvarland that the queen requested a milk fairy for her daughter. Her advisers had measured and interviewed and tasted the milk of several from around the kingdom, but it had been narrowed down to three. They would have an appointment with the queen herself.

In the queen’s palace, the three had gathered in a private room with white marble floors and comfortable, high-backed couches. They weren’t entirely sure what the queen’s preferences would be, but they all hoped to be chosen. It was a prestigious position with considerable pay and free room and board. In the moments before the queen called them in, the three were chatting amongst themselves.

Fjorleif, a milk fairy with shoulder length black hair and N cup breasts, was relaxing on the couch as if she had already won. The front of her dress was torn open, revealing her large breasts. Her cherry pink nipples were erect, visible on her silhouette. Fjor licked her finger and ran it along her teat, tasting her juice on her tongue.

Sitting to the side of her was a slightly chubbier girl with long, violet hair and a pair of glasses. She was keeping her L cup breasts tucked in her dress, but the outlines of her nipples were clearly visible. She was eating the food that had been set aside in the room, focusing mostly on the sweets. Her name was Helga.

Between them was a pink haired milk fairy with O cup breasts, Effie. She had a smile on her face, but wasn’t saying anything. Her arms were wrapped around her breasts. Her breasts felt sore, and her nipples were aching. She felt as though her milk could burst out at any moment, staining her dress. She had chosen to do this, but the feeling was getting to be overwhelming.

As it was with succubi, kylbringa had a very short period of puberty.

“What’s your name, pinkie?” asked Fjorleif.

“Elfleda,” she answered, “Mirjasdottir.”

“Are you related to Edda?” asked Helga, “I heard she’s working for the house of Asgrim. Her boobs are really big.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Effie, “She’s my sister.”

“I kinda want to see what the competition has,” said Helga, pulling out her breasts, “Here. I’ll try some of your milk, and you can try some of mine. You, too, Fjor!”

“I don’t need greenhorns to try mine to know how good it is,” said Fjorleif, “All the boys in class want to get a taste of me.” She rubbed her breasts in front of Effie’s face. Effie was struggling to keep a straight face under the pressure in her chest.

Helga flicked her tongue across Fjorleif’s left nipple. A few drops of milk dripped out. Helga covered the nipple with her mouth and sucked out a little more, swallowing it. It was warm, but a little bitter. “That is good,” said Helga.

“I’ll repay you for that,” said Fjorleif. “That was meant for the princess!”

“Please do,” said Helga, offering up her breast. Her nipples were long and her areola were a little small, but her breasts were a healthy color. “Have you ever made pudding with your milk? It’s my favorite.”

“Why would I do that?” said Fjorleif, sucking on Helga’s nipple with a dissatisfied look on her face. Some of the milk she was taking in spilled out of her mouth and down her chin. She swallowed it, wiping it off with her sleeve. It was a little on the thin side, but warm, almost hot, to her tongue.

“That’s... not bad,” said Fjorleif, surprised, “But remember, we’re here for a succubus. Our milk needs to taste like a man’s semen. That’s what I’ve heard at least.”

“Have you ever seen or tasted that?” asked Helga curiously. “I’ve heard lots of stories, but...”

“Maybe!” said Fjorleif, looking away. “I mean, with all the boys I’ve been getting, there’s no way I wouldn’t by now. Look, I’m the one best for this job. That’s why I’m going bare breasted and proud!”

“Why so nervous, Effie?” asked Helga, “You come from a really good family.”

“It’s...” Effie said, “I only started lactating last month. It’s an odd feeling, and I’m not really used to it. I haven’t milked myself in three days. I wanted the queen to have the highest quality. All that pressure is... starting to hurt.”

“That’s a foolish thing to do,” said Fjorleif, “It’s better to milk yourself regularly. Imagine presenting yourself to the queen with a face like that. You’d never be chosen for the job. Show us those tits!”

Fjorleif reached her hand into Effie’s sweaty cleavage, yanking down the front of her dress. Effie’s breasts, free from their clothing restraints, flopped out. Her nipples shot a small jet of milk out, getting rid of the feeling that had been building in them for the past few days. Helga opened her mouth to swallow the stream. Fjor, not having enough time to react, felt Effie’s milk spray on her face. She closed her eyes, but extended her tongue, licking up the sweet white liquid.

“It’s really creamy, and the flavor stays on your tongue,” said Fjor, “So the Mirjasdottir house does produce some really good milk.”

“Effie’s boobs are the best,” said Helga, sucking on one of the nipples, filling up her stomach with as much as she could. Effie removed her breast from Helga’s mouth. She put her other breast into her own mouth, drinking down some of her own nectar. Effie wiped herself off, and put her dress back in place.

“Whew,” she said, “The pressure’s gone. That’s why I didn’t want to bring them out. My milk’s addictive to me, too. Thanks. I’m feeling a lot better now.”

“You had to let it out. It’s not like you’ll run out of milk with these things,” said Helga, poking Effie’s breast. Effie squealed at the sudden feeling.

“Don’t think of it. It’s not like I meant to help you,” said Fjor.

“Before we go in to see the queen, there’s one more thing I’d like to do,” said Helga. She got a large glass and three smaller cups from the table. Helga squeezed her breast, sighing as her milk hit the edge of the glass and rolled down to the bottom. “Effie, Fjor, your turn.”

“What is this?” asked Effie, holding it up.

“It’s a cocktail made from all our milk,” said Helga.

Fjor, once again trying to look uninterested, began squeezing both of her breasts, filling up the glass further. The mixture became a sticky yellowish-white, with a strong scent coming from it. Fjor passed the glass to Effie. She once again pulled out her breasts and gently massaged them, holding her nipples over the glass. Fjor and Helga watched as Effie added her own flavor to the drink.

Helga stirred it up, watching the bubbles settle at the top. She poured it into the three smaller glasses, handing two to her new friends, and one for herself. “To boobs, to milk, to royalty!” she said, “Cheers!”

“Cheers,” said Effie and Fjorleif, going along with it.

The three of them downed the cocktail. Subtle hints of each girls’ milk could be detected, blending together into something that wasn’t as powerful as either of them, but left their stomachs feeling very satisfied.

* * *

Before long, Fjorleif was called away. A period of tense silence passed, with only the sounds of the girls’ tails swishing and their breasts swaying echoing in the room. Effie wondered if she was going to be called up last, if the other girls would make a better impression than her. Fjor returned, her face bright red and her breasts sucked nearly dry. She collapsed onto the couch and rested.

Effie was next. Her heart was pounding, and her breasts jiggled with every step. She was led to the entrance of queen Mercileda’s chamber. The princess was nowhere to be seen, but the queen was sitting on a purple velvet chair, bordered with gold. Her pregnant breasts and belly were exposed, and her tail was swinging with excitement.

“It’s an honor to be here, your highness. I am Elfleda Mirjasdottir,” said Effie, hoping she didn’t screw anything up.

“Sit down,” said Merci.

“Kylbringa are quite busty,” she said. “We’re both women here. May you show me your breasts, please?”

“You’re not lacking either, my queen,” said Effie, focusing her eyes on the queen’s swollen nipples. She slowly disrobed. Her skirt was kept on, but her entire top half was exposed. She could feel the queen’s eyes examining every inch of her body.

Mercileda produced a measuring tape. She wrapped it around Effie’s back, meeting up again at the front. Merci pulled it tight, squeezing her breasts. Effie felt her nipples harden, and a small amount of milk leaked out, dirtying the queen’s fingers. Mercileda paid it no mind. “113 centimeters, O cup,” said Mercileda, discarding the tape. “Your nipples are a healthy pink. A little big, and very sensitive. Let me get a feel.”

She squeezed Effie’s breasts. Effie could see Mercileda’s own breasts jiggling while hers were stretched and caressed by the queen’s hands. Her milk moved through her breasts, leaking further out of her nipples. Mercileda put her hands under Effie’s breasts, weighing them in her hands. She pushed them up and down. There was a glimmer in her eyes as she felt the weight of the milk fairy’s massive breasts.

Mercileda pointed to a small glass bottle on the counter beside her. “Can you fill that up for me? My daughter’s input is as important as my own. I do know what makes a milk fairy good.”

Effie nodded in approval, and held the glass under her breast. She ran her hands along her flesh, squeezing a small stream of milk out of her teat. She was feeling tired, but as she continued milking, the pressure in her breasts decreased. The glass was full in a short amount of time. Efffie shook the container, and then her breasts. Milk splattered across the floor.

“How long have you been lactating?” asked Mercileda.

“For a month,” said Effie, “I... have a habit of drinking my own milk. Is that alright?”

“Everyone likes to play with themselves sometimes,” said Mercileda. “As long as you produce enough for the job. Now, let me taste those delicious looking nipples of yours.”

Mercileda licked Effie’s nipple, slurping up the milk that had been gathering around her areola. She put the entire nipple in her mouth. The round protrusion fit nicely into her mouth, the coating of milk making it go in easier. Mercileda sucked on Effie’s nipple, pulling the breast upward with her mouth. Effie squealed as her breast was stretched out, and more streams of milk flowed from it.

The queen was sucking on Effie’s nipple the same way she sucked on a cock. She rubbed it gently with her tongue, and focused on going up and down the nipple, drawing out the milk. Effie and Mercileda’s faces were bright red. While Mercileda sucked on Effie’s breasts, she started to feel her milk leaking out. She swallowed most of Effie’s milk. For the rest, she opened her mouth on the nipple, letting her saliva and Effie’s milk flow down the pink haired girl’s breast. It went all the way down to her pubic hair, coating the outside of her pussy.

“Mmm, it has the stickiness of cum and the flavor of milk,” said Mercileda, “This is really good stuff. I love the way it feels going down my throat."

“Your highness, your breasts,” said Effie.

“So you did notice,” said Mercileda, “This is the last part. This milk is supposed to be for my daughter, but as ruler, I don’t know how much time I’ll have. So I want you to drink it. A succubus’ milk has... special properties.”

Effie stood up, causing her breasts to jiggle again. She brought her mouth to Mercileda’s nipple, and began sucking at it gently. A breast is a breast, she would treat it like she did her own. The milk, which showed faint signs of magic in it, gathered in her mouth. She swallowed it in one gulp, and found her body wanting more. Her pussy was getting tighter and her ass was getting sweatier. Whatever there was in that milk, it was making her horny.

Effie sucked on the queen’s breast, pushing it downward and pulling it up to draw out as much milk as she could. She saw that the other breast was leaking while she had been busy, and moved over to that one. Mercileda had closed her eyes. She was rubbing her belly, and her wings had sprouted from her back. This was a different kind of sensation from what she usually felt, but it was just as good. As a succubus, she lived for pleasure of all kinds.

Effie swallowed her milk and wiped off Merci’s nipples with her fingers. She sat down on the chair and spread her legs. Her panties had gotten soaked. “I can’t take it anymore,” said Effie, “I want something in my pussy. Your highness, this must be embarrassing. Don’t look at me like this!”

“I expected it,” said Merci, sitting down on Effie’s lap. The weight of her butt and her large frame was easy enough for Effie to support, but it didn’t help her lustful pussy. “You had a nice tongue technique. Not too rough, but not too weak. I’ll give you a reward for that.”

Merci wrapped her tail around Effie’s thighs. The heart-shaped point at the end was turned upward, and pushed at the entrance of her pussy. The point gave way to the rest of the tail. Effie felt a big, throbbing sensation inside her, as the queen’s tail thrust in and out like a cock. She was feeling relieved. Her urges were finally being attended to. Mercileda bounced up and down on Effie’s lap, her breasts and stomach shaking.

“Thank you,” said Effie, “I didn’t know succubi could do this.”

“We are masters of sex,” said Mercileda.

She shifted her tail from side to side, rubbing it up against the fold’s of Effie’s pussy. Effie tightened up around the tail, her own breasts jiggling. Mercileda quickly pulled out of Effie’s pussy and brushed the tail up against her clitoris. Effie came, making the queen’s butt wet with her love juices. Her breasts spurted once more, milk dripping down the queen’s back. Effie panted heavily. Mercileda returned to her chair.

“Thank you, Effie,” she said, “That was a very nice interview.”

“It was my pleasure, your majesty,” said Effie. She got dressed, her body still burning hot. Her breasts were feeling better than they had in a long while. She didn’t say anything to Helga about what had gone on, and the queen’s second pregnancy vanished from the radar shortly after she delivered.

* * *

“That’s the story of how I came to work here,” said Effie to Asuha.

“Wow,” said Asuha, “Are you still talking to Helga and Fjor? They sound like fun.”

“Well...” said Effie nervously.

Naoya, standing at the front door of the room, covered up Asuha’s ears and dragged her out of the room. “Effie, what kind of stories have you been telling her? She’s far too young!”

“Oh, that’s okay papa,” said Asuha, “There was nothing in there I didn’t already know.”

As for what became of the queen’s second pregnancy... that’s who Effie was telling the story to. Asuhariet was the best friend and half-sister Lotte could have, and Effie had a job that she loved; and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
